Tied and Tortured
by NotADirtyMind.ASexyImagination
Summary: *Edited summary due to storyline change* Jade has always been like this, a slave master, a twisted girl with a terrible fetish. Jade has kidnapped the rest of the gang and turned them in to her personal sex slaves.
1. Chapter 1

Tori woke to a pain in her wrists and ankles. without opening her eyes she tried to rub her wrists but she could not move. she opened her eyes to find herself in a brightly lit room tied to the ceiling by her wrists, which were about a foot a part, and tied to the floor by her ankles, also about a foot apart. Tori tried to struggle with her bonds but she could not move she was strung tight like a bow string. Tori looked a way from her bonds to notice the wall in front of her sliding back in to the wall on her left revealing a pane of glass separating this room from the one next to it. through the glass Tori could see Cat, in the same situation, only Cat was naked and crying.

The door to Tori's room swung open and in walked Jade West.

"well aren't we in a pickle!" exclaimed Jade in her "Tori" voice

"Jade, what the hell. Let me go."

" And now why would I do that Vega?" Jade was circling Tori like she planed to disect her

"Jade why do you have me here?"

Jade ripped of Tori's fashionable mini-dress in one yank.

"what dose it look like Vega?"

"Jade!?"

But Jade ignored Tori and began chewing off her panties and her bra. once Jade was done she began sucking on Tori's breast.

"JJJadeee, llet meee gggo..."

Jade bit Tori's nipple and then pulled back watching Tori gasp. "Is that really what you want Vega." Jade reached down and pinched Tori's clit, hard. Tori tried to pull away but Jade pinched harder.

"Nnnnno…." Stuttered Tori

Jade pulled something that looked like a microphone off of her belt and pushed a button. The spherical part of the object started to vibrate, and with a devilish smile pressed it to Tori's clit. Tori melted in to a needy mess as Jade straped the vibrator around Tori's waist. Once the vibrator was secured Jade moved around to Tori's backside and stuck her fingers in her pussy feeling how wet the little latina was Jade stuck three fingers in Tori's opening and then, feeling how lose she was, stuck in her whole fist and shook it causing Tori to cry out in pain and pleasure. Jade began fisting Tori as fast and as hard as she could. As Tori neared her climax Jade slowed down trying to prolong it but after a minute Tori's jucies were all over the floor. Jade pulled out her fist and wiped it off on Tori's butt, then after she was done she spanked Tori hard and walked out of the room leaving the little latina sweating and crying, just like Cat had been when Tori opened her eyes.

Jade had not taken the vibrators of either girl so they were bolth struggling with their climax again when water began pouring on them. Jade's voice came over a intercom.

" you were bolth sweating so hard I figured you could use a shower" said Jade with smirk in her voice the whole time.


	2. Chapter 2

Jade kept Tori and Cat hostage like that for several days sexually abusing them any time she entered the room. Sometimes Jade would come in and hang a sandwitch in front of them with fishing line and fist them while they tried to eat. Or other times when they would be able to overcome the vibrator, whitch Jade never ever took off of them, and sleep for a short while Jade would come in and awake them by bitting their nipples, sometimes hard enough that they bled.

After countless hours of torture from Jade Cat was sleeping, but still convulsing from the vibrator, Jade came in and took her down of of her chains. Tori watched with a desire to hope that they were being freed but then Jade pulled out a latex suit whitch she proceded to dress Cat in. The latex suit was tight and constricted most movement. It had a hood that covered Cat's whole face with the exception of her moulth. also it had two holes that squesed Cat's bobbies so that they became spheres, semingly apart from her chest. And finaly a big gap that left her crotch and ass exposed to Jade's torture.

Jade rechained Cat and then woke her with a fisting

"do you like that little bitch?" Asked Jade fisting her hardder

Cat shook her head no and Jade pulled her hand out.

"oh really"

then Tori watched as Jade reached for where she had put the vibrator while dressing Cat.

"do you want to leave" said Jade as she straped the vibrator on while it was still off.

Cat shook her head yes as violently as she could in the suit.

"well to bad" Jade snarled as she clicked on the vibrator then she went back to fisting one of the poor girls that she had turrned in to her personal sex slaves.

Tori wo had been watching up untill now had drifted off.

Tori woke with a start to Jade slaping her face.

The Latina looked around she was now stretched out with each limb chained to a different corrner of the room. Once again Jade had made sure she was tight as a bow string.

Then Tori noticed Jade standing there naked looking like the devil. Tori tried to, once again, beg Jade to let her go but found that she had been gagged there was a rubber ball in her moulth with straps coming off the sides witch were tied behind her head.

Jade smiled at Toris look of fear.

"Sorry Vega but i got tiered of your pleas." Jade shrugged nonchalantly then moved between Tori's legs "I hope you dont mind but i got tiered of using my hand."

Jade knelt down and Tori could no longer see her then she felt Jade's toung on her clit. Tori gasped realizing that Jade planed to devour her.

"don't worry Vega I'll bite" Jade bit Tori's clit, hard, and then moved her toung down lower untill she was flicking it in and out of her pussy causing Tori to shudder.

Jade kept this up untill Tori's cum was running down her face, witch did not take all that long. She stood and straped back on Tori's vibrator then she moved over to Tori's head and took out the gag.

"my turn Vega."

Jade stratled Tori's head.

" go ahead lick it" With that Jade shoved Tori's head up in to her pussy pusshing her moulth against her clit.

Jade felt Tori lick her and then move closer to her opening untill Tori almost forgot this was a hostage situation and began getting in to it.

it took longer for Jade to cum but when she did Tori caught every drop.

"you know, you arn't so bad at this Vega" said Jade then she turned and left shuting the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Cat was still wimpering in pain from the Latex suit Jade had put her in for twenty minutes after Jade had finished with Tori, and it wasn't until five more minutes that she felt Jade's presence in the room once more. Jade slowly walked up to Cat and pressed a glass to her mouth.

"drink" said Jade in a forcefull voice

Cat drank the water in the cup quickly, trying not to anger Jade. then she became very drowsy falling asleep almost instantly at the sleeping drug Jade had dissolved in her water.

once Cat was truly and compleatly out cold Jade proceded to put her in the same position as Tori in the other room then she left the room.

T-T

After the sleep drug had left her system Cat woke up in the same mixture of pain and pleasure that she was in before she was knocked out.

Jade entered the room then. she moved in between Cat's legs and put on a red 12" dildo with a vibrator to give her pleasure while she fucks someone.

Cat gasped when Jade impaled her compleatly in one thrust.

"Jade n- OW FUCK" Jade continued fucking Cat as hard and fast as she could causing the red-head to cry and cum at the same time.

Jade continued to fuck Cat as she started to squeze and slap her little slave's tied up boobs. Cat continued to scream, in pain more than pleasure, loud enough that Tori looked over to Cat's room and then close her eyes and shake her head hoping she was dreaming.

Jade fucked Cat so hard and long that the small girl came at least 7 or 8 times in the lime it took to get the vibrator to make Jade cum once. After Jade came she pulled out of Cat and slaped her boobs really hard. Jade walked out of the room still wearing the dildo.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N To my followers, you are going to hate me but my storyline is shifting due to the fact that have run out of ideas for direction that the story could go if it is solid Catorade. i probaly could come up with a direction if i leave the story and come back to it later but i am against doing so becuase it makes me forget about it. i am truly sorry for shifting. i will put out a challange though; if anyone comes up with a chapter/idea and emails it to me at **_**mbavttvshow **_** i mght take this one down and post the new one (type it in to the document my computer only has wordPad). i love you :) **_

after both Tori and Cat ad passed out from Jade's tortures the raven haired girl went in to their rooms and draged them out the door to the room that she kept all of her broken in slaves. in the room there where a six body cages each big enough to hold a certian person and that had wheels on the bottom so Jade could roll them around. four of the body cages were filled, Jade had already gotten to Andre, Beck, Robbie (Rex was decapacitated in the corner), and Trina. each of Jade's slaves had a ball gag in their mouth and Trina had a vibrator straped to her clit.

Jade put Tori and Cat in their cages she slaped them awake. both Tori and Cat woke with a start and looked around blinking at their new surroundings. Jade's main slave room was dimly light and dingy much in conparison to the bright, hospital clean rooms Cat and Tori had been in before. Tori noticed that along one wall there was a machine with six fake dildos atatched to it, Tori looked at Jade in fear of what it was.

Jade just smirked and began rolling Andre over to the machine she slowly pushed the dildo in to his asshole and he closed his eyes and scrunched up his face. Jade pulled all the others over to the machine and stuck the dildo in their asshole nomater if it was a boy or a girl. once they were all impaled on the machine Jade walked over to the end that Andre was on and fliped a switch. everybody gave cries of pain mixed with pleasure when Jade's machine began to robo-fuck them fast and hard.

"Jade" Cat cried out but she was incapable of saying anything more.

Jade looked at her and smirked, then he walked out of the room.


End file.
